3x08
| titres=Impression de déjà vue (Belgique, Canada) | Image=3x08_Promo.jpg | num_saison=3 | num_ep=08 | jours=73 (et 68) | dates_diff=14.02.07 (v.o.) | flashback=Desmond | VO=Flashes Before your Eyes | écrivain=Damon Lindelof Drew Goddard | réalisateur=Jack Bender | acteurs=Sonya Walger - Penelope Widmore Alan Dale - Charles Widmore Shishir Kurup - Donovan Fionnula Flanagan - Mme Hawking Katie Doyle - réceptionniste Jeremy Colvin - Livreur Michael Titterton - Barman David Cordell - Jimmy Lennon |}} est le huitième épisode de la Saison 3 de LOST. Charlie et Hurley décident de poser des questions à Desmond sur ses aptitudes à prévoir certains événements, et c'est ainsi que lors d'une de leurs discussions, Desmond commence à se souvenir de ce qui lui est arrivé après avoir tourné la clé de sécurité. Résumé Sur l'Île Principale tente de réanimer Claire]] Desmond trouve Hurley et Charlie entrain de retourner les affaires de Sawyer. Il leur demande de le suivre dans la jungle pour retrouver Locke et Sayid. Locke leur raconte alors qu'Eko est mort et qu'ils ne doivent pas faire circuler l'information pour ne pas paniquer le groupe des survivants. Pendant la conversation, Desmond commence à sembler de plus en plus nerveux, puis soudain, s'enfuit en courant en direction du littoral. Desmond ôte sa chemise et plonge dans l'océan où Claire est entrain de se noyer. Il arrive à la récupérer, la ramène sur la plage puis tente de la réanimer en lui faisant du massage cardiaque, pendant que Charlie le regarde. Après quelques secondes, Claire revient à elle. Après cela, Charlie veut savoir comment Desmond a su pour la noyade de Claire et pense qu'en le faisant boire, il pourra le faire parler. A la nuit tombée, autour d'un feu sur la plage, Hurley et Charlie invitent Desmond à partager une bouteille avec eux. Desmond refuse initialement, mais lorsqu'il découvre que la bouteille en question est un Whisky MacCutcheon, il se met à rire et accepte finalement leur proposition. Tous trois boivent jusqu'à en être saouls, se racontent des histoires et chantent des chansons paillardes. Puis Charlie profite de la situation et demande à Desmond comment il a su. Desmond refuse de répondre et s'en va. Charlie le rappelle et lui crie qu'il est un lâche, ce qui amène Desmond à revenir sur ses pas et plaquer Charlie sur le sol en tentant de l'étrangler. Alors que Charlie a du mal à respirer, Desmond hurle "tu ne voudrais pas savoir ce qu'il m'est arrivé" en parlant ce qu'il s'est passé après avoir tourné la clé de sécurité. Flashes de Desmond Le compteur du Cygne arrive à zéro et arrive en mode "défaillance système". Desmond court en direction de la bibliothèque et récupère la clé de sécurité. Il se rend alors dans le sous-sol de la station et, en disant "je t'aime Penny", tourne la clé. Tout devient blanc et lumineux autour de lui et sa vie défile devant ses yeux. se réveille recouvert de peinture rouge]] Il se réveille allongé sur du parquet avec ce qui ressemble à du sang sur lui. Il regarde autour de lui et voit un pot de peinture rouge renversé et une échelle à terre. Penny arrive à côté de lui et lui demande si tout va bien. Il réalise qu'ils se trouvent dans son ancien appartement, dans le passé. Enchanté d'être de nouveau avec Penny, il l'embrasse et la serre dans ses bras. Plus tard, Desmond arrange sa cravatte et regarde l'horloge où il peut lire 1:08. Penny l'aide et il lui dit à quel point il est heureux qu'elle ait emmenagé chez lui. Ils discutent ensuite du rendez-vous imminent de Desmond avec le père de Penny, Charles Widmore et Penny le rassure en disant que si ça ne marche pas, "ça ne sera pas la fin du monde". Cette phrase dérange Desmond surtout qu'au même moment, il entend le bruit du compteur sonner - cependant il ne s'agissait que du micro-ondes Penny lui demande si tout va bien, il lui répond qu'il a juste eu une sensation de "déjà vu". au sein de la Widmore Industrie]] Desmond s'enregistre à l'accueil de Widmore Corporation. Un livreur arrive avec un paquet pour le 815 (en anglais il dit "for 8-15" ce qui ressemble phonétiquement à 4-8-15). Ces numéros renvoient de nouveau un flash à Desmond qui est de nouveau troublé. Dans son bureau, M. Widmore discute avec Desmond de son CV. Quand Desmond complimente M. Widmore pour sa maquette de bateau, ce dernier lui répond qu'il sponsorise une course autour du monde, ce qui renvoie à Desmond un nouveau flash de lui sur son bateau. M. Widmore offre finalement un poste à Desmond dans le service administratif, cependant il lui répond qu'il n'est pas venu pour trouver un travail mais pour lui demander la main de sa fille, Penny. M. Widmore le félicite de ce noble geste et ramène à son bureau une bouteille de Whisky MacCutcheon ainsi que deux verres, en précisant qu'une seule gorgée de cette boisson coûte plus que ce que Desmond pourrait gagner en un mois. Il lui annonce alors que ce serait du gâchis de le partager avec lui car il ne sera jamais un homme bien. S'il n'est pas digne de partager son whysky, comment pourrait-il être digne d'épouser sa fille ? tente de convaincre Charlie qu'ils se connaissent]] Après être sorti du bâtiment, Desmond jette sa cravatte sur le sol. Sur le trottoir, il croise Charlie entrain de jouer de la guitare et chanter "Wonderwall" à la foule pour de l'argent. Desmond clame qu'il le reconnaît et a des flashs de Charlie dans le bunker durant l'incident. Face à l'indifférence de Charlie, Desmond s'emporte et dit se souvenir de tout ces moments et précise même qu'il va pleuvoir. Au même moment, la pluie se met à tomber. Desmond se rend dans une bibliothèque universitaire et y trouve son ami, Donovan, un professeur de physique. Il le questionne sur le concept de voyage dans le temps et s'il est possible de revivre une partie de sa vie, cependant Donovan rétorque que son esprit est seulement entrain de réagir à son échec face à Charles Widmore. Devant l'insistance de Desmond, Donovan suggère à son ami que s'il revit vraiment une partie de sa vie, il devrait être capable de prédire des évènements futurs. Desmond dit qu'il ne se souvient de rien, mais quand la musique Make Your Own Kind of Music passe sur le jukebox, il a de nouveau un flash. Il fixe alors le match de foot à la télévision et annonce que "Gaybridge" va réaliser deux buts durant les deux dernières minutes de jeu et gagner. Il continue en disant qu'immédiatement après, Jimmy Lennon va entrer dans le bar et frapper le barman avec une batte. Cependant, à l'écran, la fin du match est sifflé et l'équipe mentionnée par Desmond perd. Troublé, Desmond accepte d'écouter les conseils de Donovan et de continuer sa vie en épousant Penny. choisit une bague pour Desmond]] Desmond rentre à la maison et annonce à Penny qu'il n'a pas obtenu de poste. Pour le consolet, elle lui suggère de sortir et de célèbrer l'occasion. Il lui demande pourquoi elle l'aime et elle répond que c'est parce qu'il est un "homme bien". Ils s'embrassent. Quelques temps plus tard, Desmond regarde des bagues en diamants dans une boutique. Mme Hawking, la vendeuse, l'aide dans sa recherche et lui trouve la plus belle bague dans sa tranche de prix. Lorsqu'il accepte d'acheter la bague, il est étonné d'entendre "non, vous ne le ferez pas". Mme Hawking explique à un Desmond troublé qu'il n'est pas censé prendre la bague pour pouvoir accéder à son destin de terminer sur une île à appuyer sur un bouton jusqu'à tourner la clé de sécurité. Elle termine son discours par "si vous ne faites pas toutes ces choses, Desmond David Hume, chacun de nous mourra". Mme Hawking décide que Desmond a besoin d'être persuadé et l'amène à l'extérieur. En achetant quelques noisettes, elle lui fait remarquer un homme portant des chaussures rouges. Desmond lui explique qu'il est déterminé à épouser Penny, mais Mme Hawking est sûre que ça n'arrivera pas. Soudainement, des échaffaudages s'écroulent. Desmond, choqué, se retourne et observe une paire de chaussures rouges dépasser de sous les gravats. Il accuse alors Mme Hawking d'avoir prévu ce qui allait se passer et de n'avoir rien fait. Elle lui indique alors que le destin de cet homme était de mourir et que personne n'aurait pu changer cela. Si elle l'avait avertit pour l'échaffaudage, il aurait été percuté par un taxi ; si elle l'avait avertit pour le taxi, il serait tombé dans sa douche et se serait brisé la nuque, ... Si quelqu'un tente de changer le destin, l'univers "rétablit l'équilibre" de toute manière. Cependant, Desmond refuse de concevoir qu'il est un esclave de l'univers et s'en va avec la bague. Desmond marche vers son rendez-vous avec Penny quand il est perturbé par un poster de recrutement des Royal Scots (armée britannique). Il rencontre cependant Penny près du Pont de Westminster (Londres). En se balladant, un photographe leur propose de les "immortaliser". Penny convaint Desmond d'accepter. Le photographe fait défiler les différents fonds possible jusqu'à ce que Penny trouve son préféré : un port de plaisance ensoleilé. Ils enlevent alors leur pulls pour faire croire à une scène de vacances -- et la photo prise est finalement celle que Desmond gardait toujours sur lui sur l'Île. Cela fait alors réfléchir Desmond à son destin. Il dit à Penny qu'il n'est pas l'homme qu'elle mérite et qu'ils ne sont pas supposés être ensemble. Elle fond en larme, le traite de lâche puis s'en va. Desmond jette alors la bague dans la Tamise. Desmond est de retour au pub, observe la bouteille de Whisky MacCutcheon mais choisit finalement de boire une boisson moins cher. Il explique au barman qu'il pense avoir fait la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie et qu'en plus, il pense l'avoir déjà faite dans le passé. Make Your Own Kind of Music est de nouveau jouée sur le jukebox, un autre match de football passe à la télévision mais cette fois l'équipe gagne. est de retour sur l'Île après son "voyage" de déjà vu]] Excité par cette vision du futur correcte, il décide qu'il a une chance de changer son destin après tout. Cependant, la troisième partie de sa prédiction arrive également : Jimmy Lennon arrive furieux dans le pub et dirige sa batte en direction du barman. En tentant de s'interposer, Desmond récupère le coup de batte destiné au barman et s'effondre à terre. Le monde autour de Desmond s'illumine et devient tout blanc, puis il se réveille nu, allongé dans la jungle, entouré des débris du bunker et avec la douleur à la tête du coup qu'il a reçu à la batte. Il court en direction de l'ancienne place du bunker et est consterné de découvrir un énorme trou. Dans les débris il trouve sa photo. Il pleure et supplie d'avoir une autre chance pour changer son passé. De retour sur l'Île Principale apprend son terrible destin]] Après s'être rappelé ce qui est arrivé, Desmond est poussé de Charlie (qu'il étranglait) par Hurley. Commençant à sanglotter, Charlie a pitié de lui et le ramène jusqu'à sa tente. Ils s'excusent tous les deux et Desmond dit à Charlie qu'il est un homme bien. Il dit que quand il a tourné la clé, sa vie a défilé devant ses yeux et que depuis qu'il s'est réveillé dans la jungle, les flashs n'ont pas arrêté. Charlie demande si Desmond a sauvé Claire après avoir eu un flash qu'elle se noyant. Desmond répond alors glacialement qu'il est en fait celui qu'il a sauvé. C'est Charlie qu'il a vu électrocuté par la foudre, c'est encore Charlie qu'il a vu se noyer en tentant de sauver Claire. Il explique que, malgré sa double tentative de sauver Charlie, l'"univers rétablie l'équilibre" et qu'il va mourir. Trivia Divers * Sur les panneaux publicitaires durant le match de foot regardé par Desmond, il y a des réclames pour : ** Apollo Candy ** la Fondation Hanso ** Oceanic Airlines ** M. Cotcot ** les Locations de voitures Gannon ** les Couches Butties ** Radio RPR 103.5 ** Kronos ** Exposé (Images disponibles sur lost.cunit.net). * Il y a une grande référence à la couleur rouge : peinture, chaussures, whisky, t-shirt, cravate, ...). * Le deuxième prénom de Charlie est Hieronymus. C'est une variante de Geronimo ou de Jérôme. Il vient de l'ancient grec et signifie "nom sacré". * Quand Desmond part rencontrer son ami Donovan à l'université, l'étage a une forme octogonale. Références culturelles , Buddha, et le mot "namaste" apparaissent dans le tableau que Desmond voit dans le bureau Charles Widmore]] * Vingt Mille Lieues Sous les Mers : Charles Widmore mentionne à Desmond l'Amiral MacCutcheon qui est un personnage du film tiré du roman de Jules Verne. Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje a également joué dans ce film en interprétant le personnage de Cabe Attucks. * La Coupe du Roi : Le match de foot est en fait la finale de la Coupe du Roi (Coupe d'Espagne de Football) de 1989 entre le FC Barcelone et le Real Madrid. * Stephen Hawking : Mme Hawking partage son nom avec le célèbre astrophysicien qui a écrit un livre mentionné dans . Il a par ailleurs écrit de nombreux livres traitant de la nature de l'espace-temps (thème récurrent de l'épisode). * Building a Mystery : Cette chanson de Sarah McLachlan est joué en fond quand Desmond se tient prêt pour son entretien d'embauche. * Make Your Own Kind of Music : La chanson de Cass Elliot est jouée par deux fois sur le jukebox du pub où se rend Desmond. Cetet chanson a été entendue à plusieurs reprises dans la série : , et . * Vladimir Nabokov : un de ses ouvrages Laughter in the Dark est trouvé dans la cache de Sawyer. * Playboy et Penthouse : Le titre des magazines érotiques de Sawyer est PLAYPEN, une contraction de Playboy et Penthouse. Ce magazine masculin "virtuel" est également apparu dans [http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scrubs Scrubs] (épisode 3x09), [http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mari%C3%A9s%2C_deux_enfants Mariés, deux enfants], [http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Les_Griffin Les Griffin], [http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/That_%2770s_Show That '70s Show] et [http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kyle_XY Kyle XY] (d'ailleurs, ce sitcom commence par le réveil d'un jeune garçon allongé dans la forêt, sans souvenirs). * Wonderwall : Charlie chante cette chanson d'Oasis quand Desmond le rencontre dans la rue à Londres. La chanson a été écrite en 1995, un an avant la date présumée du "voyage dans le temps" de Desmond. * Namaste, l'ours polaire et le Buddha : le tableau dans le bureau de Charles Widmore regroupe ces trois éléments. * Le Magicien d'Oz : Alors que Desmond parle avec Mme Hawking à propos de l'homme aux chaussures rouges, ce dernier est tué par un échaffaudage. C'est une référence au Magicien d'Oz où l'héroïne, Dorothy, est témoin de la mort d'un autre personnage (portant des chaussures rouges) tué par la chute de sa maison. Thèmes récurrents * Bien et mal : ** Penny dit à Desmond qu'elle l'aime parce qu'il est une "bonne personne". ** Desmond dit à Charlie qu'il est un "homme bien". * Destin et libre arbitre : ** Destin : *** Desmond sauve Charlie par deux fois mais il lui annonce que son destin est de mourir. *** Mme Hawking dit à Desmond que les choses dans l'univers n'arrivent pas par choix humain, mais parce qu'elles sont censés se passer de cette manière. ** Libre arbitre : *** Desmond achète la bague contre la volonté de Mme Hawking. *** Il prend le coup de batte de Jimmy Lennon à la place du barman. *** Il modifie le destin de mort de Charlie par deux fois. * Histoires de famille : Penny dit à Desmond que son père est "trop stupide pour comprendre", ce qui implique que sa relation avec son père est loin d'être idéale. * Liens entre personnages : Desmond parle à Charlie dans son flashback. * Nombres : ** Desmond voit une horloge montrant 1:08. ** A la réception de la Widmore Corporation un livreur cite les nombres 4-8-15. ** Le magazine masculin de Sawyer PLAYPEN contient la 15ème édition de photos de filles de Fiji. ** Le stand où Desmond et Penny prennent leur photo porte le numéro 15 sur le côté. * Pluie : Il pleut après que Desmond ait parlé à Charlie. * Rédemption : Desmond pleure sur sa photo en disant qu'il est désolé et qu'il aimerait avoir une autre chance. * Temps : ** La marque de la peinture rouge qu'utilise Desmond dans son appartement est "FUTURE". ** Mme Hawking mentionne que Desmond passera 3 ans sur l'Île avant de tourner la clé de sécurité. ** La boutique de Mme Hawking est remplies d'horloges de types différents dont on peut entendre le "tic-tac". ** Desmond trouva sa photo dans les débris du Cygne et dit "S'il te plaît, laisse moi revenir. Je le ferai bien cette fois. Il fait ainsi une référence indirecte au voyage dans le temps et à la 4ème dimension de l'univers. * Vie et mort : Juste après que Mme Hawking et Desmond voient l'Homme aux chaussures rouges, ce dernier meurt, victime de la chute d'un échaffaudage. * Yeux : ** En VO, l'épisode s'intitule Flashes Before Your Eyes. ** Le "flashback" particulier de Desmond commence avec l'ouverture de son oeil gauche. Références à d'autres épisodes * Le micro-ondes dans l'appartement de Desmond et Penny fait le même bruit que l'alarme de la station Cygne. De plus, dans la boutique de Mme Hawking, le tic-tac des différentes pendules a un bruit similaire à la machinerie de la salle des ordinateurs du Cygne. * Dans le bureau de Charles Widmore, sur le mur à la droite de Desmond, on peut voir une peinture qui est identique à une des peintures réalisées par l'ex petit-ami de Claire, vue dans . Erreurs / Erreurs de continuité * Lorsque Desmond sort de la Widmore Corporation , juste avant qu'il ne jette sa cravate, un vieil homme en costume bleu marche en direction de Desmond. Au changement d'angle de la caméra, c'est un jeune homme que l'on voit avec un costume différent. Puis au deuxième changement d'angle de la caméra, le vieil homme "revient" en arrière plan. * Dans la scène où Desmond rencontre Charlie, au moment où la caméra montre la pancarte "Donation", le lieu de tournage change totalement. Il y a deux lieux de tournage : le premier commence quand Desmond sort du bâtiment de la Widmore Corporation et se termine au moment où il entend le son de la guitare, tandis que le deuxième commence quand on voit la pancarte "Donation". Les principales différences sont : ** le kiosque à journaux vert : d'abord fermé, ensuite ouvert. ** le texte sur le kiosque à journaux vert : le texte et la police sont différents. ** la position de ce kiosque : sa position sur le trottoir est différente. ** le temps : dans le premier, le temps est plutôt nuageux ; dans le second, il fait soleil et des ombres sont clairement visibles au sol. ** le réverbère : au départ il est "nu" et ensuite il a deux banderoles publicitaires de chaque côté. ** le batîment Widmore Corporation : il ne ressemble plus du tout au premier ; entre Desmond et les autre personnes de la foule on distingue un mur gris avec des lignes horizontales. * Le poster des Royale Scots utilise l'orthographe américaine du mot honneur "honor" plutôt que l'orthographe anglaise "honour" qui est usitée en Grande-Bretagne. * De nombreuses imprécisions sont également notables représentant plutôt une caricature américaine de la Grande-Bretagne. * Dans la scène avec Charlie, le taxi juste à côté de lui a clairement un numéro d'enregistrement datant de 2001, une Nouvelle Mini Cooper rouge passe dans l'arrère plan ainsi qu'un modèle de bus qui n'a été mis en circulation qu'après juin 2002. * La sirène d'ambulance entendue n'est pas une version brittanique. Notes de la production * Selon la production, Desmond a vraiment voyagé dans le temps et les évènements qu'il a revécus se sont passés en 1996. (Official Lost Podcast/20 Février 2007) * Dans un article d'un hebdomadaire, Damon Lindelof dit que cet épisode utilise un dispositif de flashback "d'un genre que l'on a jamais vu et que l'on ne reverra jamais". * Ben, Jack, Sawyer, Kate, Juliet, Nikki et Paulo ne font pas partie du casting de l'épisode. Lieux de tournage * Le camp des survivants sur la plage : Papailoa Beach. * La jungle, près du camp des survivants, traversée par Charlie, Hurley et Desmond pour retrouver Locke et Sayid : Parc de la Vallée He'eia Kea. * La bibliothèque universitaire où Desmond retrouve Donovan : Ali'iolani Hale. * Le pub où Desmond boit un verre avec son ami : Marin Lane. * La boutique de Mme Hawking : King Street. * Le point de rendez-vous au bord de la Tamise de Desmond et Penny : Musée Bishop. Questions restées sans réponse * Pourquoi Desmond était-il nu à son réveil ? * Qu'est-il arrivé dans le "vrai monde" entre le moment où Desmond a été frappé par la batte (contre le destin du barman) et le moment où la décharge (captée par les hommes de Penny) a eu lieu ? ** Est-ce que le passé de Desmond a été modifié par ce voyage dans le temps ? * Est-ce que les expériences de Locke, Eko et Charlie durant l'implosion du Cygne ont été différentes de celle de Desmond ? * Pourquoi "pousser le bouton" est la "seule bonne chose" que Desmond ne fera jamais ? * Quels "effets papillon" vont arriver en résultat aux modifications que Desmond a faites ? ** Il a parlé à Charlie, donc Charlie devrait s'en souvenir maintenant. ** Il a pris le coup de batte de Jimmy Lennon à la place du barman. * Si le flashback était vraiment un voyage dans le temps (confirmé par le podcast), pourquoi ou comment Mme Hawking sait ce que Desmond va faire ? * Si Mme Hawking a raison et que l'univers "rétablit" l'équilibre quoique Desmond puisse changer, pourquoi insiste-t-elle sur le fait que Desmond ne doit pas épouser Penny ? Galerie Captures de l'épisode Photos promotionnelles Photos de tournage Liens externes Catégorie:Saison 3